Desperdicio de amor
by Isadora Cuervo
Summary: cuando crees superado algo, llega de nuevo a arruninarte la vida.


**hola a todos los que leen, si es que ay alguien que la lea jajaj bueno solo quiero decirles que esta va a ser una nueva historia que tengo planeada, hace tanto que no subia nada, pero es que a veces me da miedo subir mis historias no se inseguridad jajaj bueno prometo ya no ser tan insegura, por mi bien, pero bueno espero que les guste la historia, basicamente se da en un universo paralelo, pero yod igo que va estar padre. esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Jessi Pateyro que la quiero mucho, hermosa ya sabes que te quiero mucho, jiji me inspire en nosotras jaja espero te guste.** **se aceptan criticas, de todo tipo me gustaria saber que piensan. portense mall pero con respondabilidad!! yeah besucos a todos**

CAPITULO I- Reencuentro

Lo que había comenzado como un día normal en la vida de una muchacha pelirroja de solo 19 años, iba a terminar como un día que ella y otros mas recordarían siempre

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su cuarto de estudiante cerca de la universidad a la que asistía. Se encontraba impaciente esperando la llamada de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, era una muchacha dedicada al estudio, bueno solo hasta la primera ves que se habían conocido porque a partir de entonces habían formado una amistad muy bonita donde se complementaban de manera única. Ginny solía decir que eran como el yin y el yan, ya que Ginny era salvaje y alocada y vino a revolver la ordenada vida de Hermione. Asi cuando la pelirroja necesitaba calmarse salía la castaña en su ayuda, y cuando la castaña quería divertirse la pelirroja la ayudaba.

Bueno era uno de esos tantos días donde solo se iban a ver para comer y poder ver a unos cuantos hombres de ahí cerca, les encantaba ponerlos nerviosos y lanzarles miradas seductoras. Sobre todo a los jóvenes estudiantes como ellas, y sobre todo guapos.

El celular sonó y de inmediato Ginny contesto:

-Herms!!!! Porque tardaste tanto en llamar que te paso?

-pecas!!! Ya perdón es que estoy esperando a alguien....

-alguien? Quien? Un hombre guapo y apetecible?- se solto una carcajada

-pecas!!!-le reprochaba Hermione- nunca te calmas, no es solo un amigo espero que no te moleste, es que hce mucho no lo veo y va a salir con nosotras.

-quien es lo conosco?- curioseaba la roja

-si pecas, pero te veo en el metro en 15 min chaitoooo

-herms!!!

Pero el teléfono ya había colgado, que intrigada estaba la pelirroja, quien podría ser ese amigo? Porque herms no le dijo quien era?, ya se las pagaría esa sabelotodo.

Mientras Ginny se daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, ya que era jueves y seguro, después de comer podrían ir al parque mas cercano a mirar hombres, a como le encantaba avergonzarlos.

Se había puesto su pantalón de mezclilla y una blusita negra de tirantes, y se había puesto un maquillaje natural solo mascara para pestañas, delineador, y un poco de brillo en sus labios rojos; Ginny no era una modelo pero se defendía, con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto un mujer muy bonita, alta, atlética, con su cabellera roja hasta la cintura, y con unas pecas por toda la cara que si alguna ves las odio ahora las amaba ya que acentuaban su rostro y la volvía un poco mas atractiva.

Ya lista salió al encuentro de su querida amiga que la esperaría en la salida del metro. Cuando llego aun Hermione no estaba ahí así que se recargo cerca de una cabina telefónica. Mientras que esperaba se distrajo viendo un puesto de revista, ya se estaba impacientando herms ya se había tardado no era común en la señorita perfecta, que le pasaba, estaba apunto de tomar su celular cuando unos brazos la rodearon.

-pecas!!!!! Tanto tiepo sin verte-era Hermione que había llegado al encuentro de Ginny.

-herms!!!! Porque tardaste tanto

Las amigas se abrazaron como solían hacer, un abrazo de oso lo llamaban ellas, fuerte y con mucho cariño.

-perdon Ginny es que mi amigo se retraso

Fue en ese momento en que Ginny se percato que detrás de Hermione se encontraba un muchacho. Fue ahí cundo a Ginny casi se le para el corazón.


End file.
